With the development of the computer technology, the application of the internet has been popularized and a user can obtain needed resources via a search engine. Currently, the user can search resources by inputting a key word in the search box of the search engine.
In order to improve the accuracy of the search result, the user can input a plurality of key words in the search box to perform a combination search, such that the scope of the search result may be narrowed and the user can obtain the needed resources quickly.
However, there are following defects in the related art. Searching for the resources by inputting key words, the search result is not precise and it is difficult to determine the requirement of the user quickly and accurately. Moreover, with the combination search by using the plurality of key words, the plurality of key words can be combined only in a same level webpage, and the dimension is single and the search result cannot satisfy the requirement of the user, thus resulting in a poor user experience.